


On the Edge of Laying

by egg_please



Series: Marco Ace Ovi [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Breeding, Edging, M/M, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Trans Male Character, these two write themselves, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_please/pseuds/egg_please
Summary: Ace is eager to once again help Marco with his devil fruit consequences. He decides and evening of edging is the best way to do so.





	On the Edge of Laying

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen hard into this OTP. God help us all.

Marco laid back with a groan, a few more tears sliding down his cheeks. It was too much. All too much. He was drowning in pleasure. Ace had kept his word with helping him lay his eggs, although he didn’t feel like he was being helped much now. He was definitely being tortured instead. The best kind of torture, but totally torture. Ace had been edging him for hours now, bringing him close to the brink again and again but not allowing him to cum. His orgasm had been coiling low in his abdomen for a while now but there was no release. His current egg was also an obvious presence, its weight obvious in his hips against the coils of pleasure. He swore this was going to be the death of him but there was no way he was going to die without cumming first.

 

Ace had contacted his boyfriend a few weeks ago, setting up a date within his egg-laying window. The bastard had also forbidden Marco from masturbating or attempting to lay his egg before they got together. Self-pleasuring habits aside, the idea of being forbidden to touch himself until his lover allowed it was more arousing then he realized. Never had he simultaneously wanted to jerk off yet put it off at the same time. He had also been acutely aware of the growing of his current egg, knowing that with the wait it would be relatively large. It looked like a small pudge in his abdomen, yet if one where to feel it, the hard roundness was obvious. Never before had someone taken control over what was essentially his reproductive cycle either. The phoenix wanted to call his boyfriend a pretentious brat, a few years too early to be ordering him around. Yet Ace hadn’t risen in the Whitebeard ranks for nothing and instead Marco found himself all too willing to obey.

 

Now he lay on his back, forced to suffer the endless ministrations of his lover. Truly a cursed fate. Ace had come off as someone who could be popular with the people, both men and women, yet Marco had underestimated him. His body was being played like a well-practiced instrument. His tanned boyfriend was unfortunately observant quickly knew which buttons to press just enough. The warm rough hands were now rubbing up along Marco’s embarrassingly curvy hips. His lover was saying _something_ , but the phoenix was too far gone to hear it. Too lost in feel of every bit of skin to skin contact. Warm hands brushing over the curves of bone, massaging into the dip of waist, and ghosting over the round egg settled firmly in his midsection. It was like Ace’s hands were melting right through his skin and directly touching all his nerves. Marco was in such a mind-numbing haze of pleasure that the gentle gyrations of Ace’s hips didn’t even register above the touch of his hands. Every bit of contact was heaven. The feel of the back of his thighs firmly pressed against Ace’s warm body, the prickle of his lover’s pubic and leg hair. He was too tired to dig his heels in anymore, but the curves of his boyfriend’s toned ass bounced beneath his legs as he gently thrust into his pussy. Despite the penetration, there was no way this was sex. Bordering on the edge of _making love_ , it was torture.

 

Ace’s hands moved up to brush over the phoenix’s slightly rounded pecks, ghosting over his erect nipples before moving up to wipe away his tears. Marco knew he had to look a mess, but his lover looked so enamored. Never had Marco been looked at with such pure adoration. Especially not crying and sweaty, having just given up on begging to cum. Ace had a grin plastered on his face, the look of someone who knew when they were winning. He himself had been hard long before he had finally penetrated his lover, but edging the blond was so much more important than his own orgasm. Marco’s panting begs, so desperate, but not moving to touch himself. Such a good boy, so _obedient_. His reward had been Ace’s dick. The freckled man wasn’t sure which was better, Marco’s surprised ‘O’ face when his entered or the flutters of the velvet walls tugging at his cock. For a while now his pace had been almost painfully slow. He used gentle gyrations and the occasional quick snaps to keep his boyfriend just there on the edge.

 

Ace was keenly aware of the tightening of Marco’s walls around him. He was working back up to his orgasm and this time Ace decided he finally deserved it. This would be at least the fifth time Marco’s orgasm had approached and it was time for him to cum. The 2nd division commander paused for a moment, grin turning absolutely wicked, dark eyes crinkling. Then he suddenly began piston into his lover with the vicious fucking of a rutting animal. His bird sang for him in a chorus of wanton moans and desperate “ahhs”. His sweaty body arched, outlining the bulge of the large egg in his abdomen.

 

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Oh god, Ace! Please! Please let me cum! Please let me lay me egg!” Marco begged mindlessly, tears flowing down his cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure.

 

Ace cupped the bulge of the egg with one hand, exerting slight pressure as it shifted with his thrusting, causing his boyfriend to cry out more. The coil was unperceptively tightening, almost too much. Marco wasn’t going to cum without help now. Ace’s other hand found its way to his boyfriend’s swollen clit, rubbing and pinching with vigor. Marco was still crying out, tensing as if possessed. The tip of the egg nudged against the head of Ace’s penis and he continued thrusting. Fucking Marco deep with his own overlarge egg. His lover was so close.

 

“A-Ace, I can’t do it! I can’t cum-“ The phoenix sobbed, trying to remember a time before his entire body clenched so rapturously.

 

“Baby, you can do it. You gotta relax for me, hun. Just gotta let go. You can trust me. Just let go, I gotcha.” Ace murmured, smile softening as he gently gripped at Marco’s hair tuft.

 

“Let go, let go…” His bird repeated like a mindless mantra. The ministrations on his clit were not letting up. The hand in his hair moved down, never leaving his skin, to once again push at the egg now variably fucking him. Then Marco let go, like falling backwards off a precipice knowing Ace would be there to catch him.

 

His orgasm tore through him with the strength of tens, hundreds. For so long he’d been on the brink that it was practically explosive. White exploded behind his eyes and his cum splattered out around Ace’s dick. All his muscles released their tension and it felt like his body was escaping this reality. His lover pulled out and spread him open as the egg started its descent. No longer did Marco have the strength to push. It spread him wider, moving down by the flow of his own juices. Ace spread Marco’s lips around the crowning egg and the phoenix’s body tried to remember its duty. It reached its widest point, stretching him so much, so good. And a secondary orgasm tore through the bird, popping the egg out to leave a slightly gaping pussy. The bird barely had time to relish in the birth of his latest singular clutch before Ace’s cock dove back in. It reached deeper into him then the phoenix had experienced. The head of Ace’s dick popped right through Marco’s still open cervix and burst with cum, filling him up with an almost inhuman amount. The commander swore he could see his lover’s stomach bulge slightly again with the amount of cum being pumped into him. It spilled out before Ace even pulled out and he propped up Marco’s hips to contain as much cum as he could.

 

The sight Marco made was decadent. Body limp and legs open, cum dripping from his used pussy. His eyes were glazed with pleasure and expression was one of rapturous delight. Ace had been saving up his cum from this and his own limp member was well spent. He licked his lips and burned the memory of his debauched boyfriend into his mind before cleaning him, not before inserting a plug into his vagina in order to ensure that his seed took.

 

As the two lovers laid entwined in bed, Marco’s consciousness finally returned from its trip to nirvana.

“Holy fuck Ace that was amazing. I thought you were going to kill me but that was by far the best orgasm I’ve ever had”

 

Ace looked like the cat that had eaten the canary.

“Of course~ I could drink up your pleasure all night. I want to make sure that only I know how to make your body sing.”

 

Marco chuckled and settled laid his head on the warm freckled shoulder of his personal space heater. His body was certainly Ace’s to play.

**Author's Note:**

> So if now that I've taken advantage of the fact Marco is a phoenix I gotta take advantage of Ace's nickname for the next part of the work, right?


End file.
